


The Alternate Solution

by smoov22



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang must find an alternative way to wipe the brains of those who can't know about Agent P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Phineas was amazed by just this one day of knowing their pet a little better, he was ready for more. He stated, “Man, this was the greatest day ever. Imagine how much fun we can have now that we know that you’re a secret agent!”  
Then the words came.  
“Yeah. The next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot. Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever.”  
The whole group was stunned by the major’s words.  
“What?”  
“Didn’t he give you a pamphlet?”  
“We threw it away.”  
“Does anyone read those things?”  
His intern chimed in, “I tried to warn you, sir.”  
“Kids, I’m sorry, but now that Agent P’s cover's been blown, you won’t be allowed to see him anymore.”  
“That’s why you didn’t want us to know your secret.”  
At this Perry reluctantly nodded.  
“So we’ll never see Perry again? There has to be another way!”  
Doof then remembered something, but sighed and said, “I would bring out my Amnesiainator, but it was lost in my junkyard of a closet a while ago and something pushed its self-destruct button.”  
Perry’s face then lit up as he signed, “I know a guy.”

 

He signaled for the boys to come down to his lair. The group let them go and pondered over what he meant.  
“Is it another agent?”  
“Is it even someone any of us knows?”  
Carl then spoke, “If it’s who I think it is, then none of us ‘know’ him per se, but I know a fair amount about him.”  
Even Major was surprised by this. “What do you mean?”  
“He is from another organization of animal-type fighters, except instead of fighting crime, they fight each other.”  
“Continue.”  
“This particular one happens to be able to wipe a brain’s entire memory, or bits and pieces of it, by taking control of its brain. It would take longer because of the size of the group, and we would have to isolate the brain-wiped people, but we could do it.”  
“If it’s our only hope, then let’s do it.”

Perry and the boys went down into the previously-discovered lair and saw something new in the corner labeled, “Pokedex.” Perry opened it and began scrolling through its contents. As he did, the boys looked to its description.  
“This device is designed to track the traits and abilities of Pokemon, and allow emergency contact with certain ones. Their abilities can be used for non-combat purposes, like medicines or assistance.”  
Perry then found a list of Pokemon with the ability, Amnesia. He then spotted one available for contact.  
He sent a message, saying:

Are you available in Danville within the next day or so?

He got the response, 

 

Tomorrow. OWCA. 1:30.

They were all set.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day  
Perry’s Lab

 

The whole group was told to meet in the lab at 1:15 so that a couple minutes could be allotted for explanation. They hadn’t done much in the past day, except for Perry (rather ironically) who was preparing everything for the Pokemon’s arrival. He wasn’t a “fanboy” per se (Then again, neither is the person writing this), but did have an interest in the organization. As did the boys, as he later found out, as they had been waiting for the next beta of a virtual reality Pokemon game to come out.

When everyone was there, Carl began. “Instead of having all of your memories changed at once, you will have it done one at a time. Therefore, you will wait outside of the room until it is your turn to avoid confusion. You will not be wiped of the memory of the existence of this Pokemon, only that it erased your memories. We haven’t been updated of his whereabouts just yet, but we’re pretty sure he’s-”

“Right behind you.”  
At the sight of this monster Perry just wanted to pull out a notepad and ask so many questions. But, he figured he’d save them until after this experience. 

“My name is Mewtwo. I was created as a clone of a legendary Psychic beast known as Mew. I am here, I am told, to use partial amnesia to prevent this here platypus from having to relocate his agency lair.”

Carl responded, “Correct. All you need to remove is their recollection of the entire preceding day, and that you erased their memories.”

“Sweet. Why don’t you guys get set up.”

The whole group began to go, until there was only two people left: Phineas and Isabella.  
Phineas was still questioning the decision.

“So our choice is to: either forget the best day ever, forget the greatest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P, or remember yesterday, but never see Perry again?”  
Mewtwo nodded, and then responded, “Well, you seem to have had many great days, but knowing Pokemon trainers and their bonds with their monsters, I would think that the fact that there is only one Perry prevails.”  
Phineas agreed. He was about to get set, when…  
“Mewtwo? So we won’t remember anything about this brainwashing other than your existence, right?”

“Correct, Isabella.”  
“Good.”  
Isabella then turned and gave Phineas a huge kiss, then immediately said, “Hit it!”  
Phineas protested, saying, “Wait, wait, wait…”  
The two were then brainwashed.

Once everyone had gone (and Agent P’s fedora was off), everyone was sent on their way. Everyone, except Mewtwo.

Perry then showed him the notebook.

“So I see you’ve been planning this?”

Perry shook his head, then typed up, “I thought of all of it right before you came.”

“Whoa. Why, though?”

“Because you have such a large bank of information that I am dying to know more about.”

Mewtwo reluctantly agreed. He then pulled out the notebook and found where the questions started.

“Any particular one I should do first? They don’t seem to be in any order.”

“Nope. You pick the order.”

“Okay.” Mewtwo then began browsing through the questions until he stumbled upon one that caught him off-guard.

“Are you a boy or a girl?”

It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment any tags that I should add.


End file.
